


Ma poupée d'or à moi

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crack, Dark, Fearamid, M/M, Objectification, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon Part I, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill joue avec son petit nerd en or, mais ce n'est pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'aurait imaginé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma poupée d'or à moi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Golden Nerd Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421485) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



"Fordsy ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de t'avoir pour le thé, comme autrefois ! Enfin, pas exactement comme autrefois."

Bill ricane alors qu'il utilise la petite statue dorée pour remuer le sucre dans sa tasse.

"Il vaut mieux que tu sois une statue," poursuit-il. "Je ne suis pas très partant pour avoir dans mon thé tous les fluides corporels que tu produisais si abondamment en ma présence. Je suis certain que cela te fait plaisir aussi."

Il agite la statue, tente d'imiter la voix de l'humain. "Oh oui, j'adore le thé, comme le nerd que je suis. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Bill, même touiller tes boissons diverses."

"Tu sais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir, Sixer ? Si tu te mettais à genoux pour embrasser mes pieds. - Je ne peux pas," continue-t-il d'une voix de primate particulièrement buté, "je suis en or et si je me prosternais, je donnerais l'impression de faire des pompes. - Je te pardonnerais ça." Bill jette la statue à terre sur le ventre, introduit le bout de son pied dans sa bouche ouverte. "Si je suivais les absurdes modes humaines," dit-il, "je prendrais une photo, pour ma collection. Et j'en ferais une autre de nous devant un joli coucher de soleil ! Et une où je te mettrais en jolie robe ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas charmant ? Je pourrais même les afficher partout dans la ville."

D'un coup de pied, Bill projette alors la statue en l'air, qui fait plusieurs tours avant de retomber dans sa main. Il n'a pas particulièrement bien visé. Mais il contrôle la loi de la gravitation. Cela aide un peu. Même si bien entendu, il faut être exceptionnel pour la manipuler correctement.

"Tu m'ennuies, Sixer !" menace-t-il. "Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'ennuient... non, tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr, pas encore ! Il est indispensable que je te raconte toutes les mauvaises blagues que je ne pouvais pas faire car je devais gagner ta confiance. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais étudié l'évolution, j'avais teeeellement envie de te transformer en animal, pour voir. Et quand les licornes t'ont dit que tu n'étais pas une bonne personne, je comptais te manger devant elles pour leur prouver que non. Cela aurait été hilarant et cela ne t'aurait même pas fait trop mal."

"Tu aurais dû, cela m'aurait plu." dit la statue.

"Peut-être, peut-être." dit Bill avec un sourire indulgent. "Beaucoup de choses te plaisaient, je me rappelle. Mais ce n'est pas certain, car les licornes avaient tort. Tu étais une bonne personne. Il fallait bien jouer la comédie."

"Et tu le faisais si bien."

"N'est-ce pas ? Et cela en valait la peine. Personne ne m'a jamais autant appartenu que toi, mon petit génie. J'étais tout ce que tu adorais. J'étais ton univers."

Il y a un silence, et Bill serre la statue si fort que l'or semble se déformer.

"Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?"

Ford ne répond toujours pas, ce qui est prévisible, puisque c'est, évidemment, une statue. Prévisible, et donc ennuyeux. Bill transformerait le responsable en grenouille à cheveux, ne serait-ce le petit détail que le responsable est lui. Ou plutôt Ford. Enfin, quelqu'un qu'il tient à garder.

"Je ne demandais que ta dévotion et ton obéissance," poursuit-il. "Je n'avais jamais demandé que tu tombes amoureux de moi. C'était ton idée. Je te voulais à mes genoux, mais j'ignorais que tu tremblerais d'envie à l'idée que je te touche. C'est toi qui voulais m'adorer, m'embrasser, m'offrir ton coeur, me laisser te dévorer. Mais cela me plaisait, oh oui..."

"Pas autant qu'à moi." dit la statue, mais cela sonne faux. Bill en est contrarié.

"Pourquoi tu m'as aimé au départ, et surtout, pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? - Je croyais que tu t'amusais quand les choses changeaient, ô divinité du chaos. - Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas changer encore et m'aimer à nouveau ? - Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te rejoindre. - He, comment es-tu devenu aussi aigre, tu es une poupée !"

Bill jette la statue à terre, et regarde obstinément ailleurs. Voilà ce que cela fait d'avoir un corps ! Il peut ne pas le regarder ! Pendant au moins une minute ! Puis il soupire et la fait à nouveau voler jusqu'à lui, parce qu'il a autant l'impression d'être ignoré que de l'ignorer.

Après tout, il n'a pas pétrifié Fordsy pour le laisser tranquille ! Il transforme son oeil en bouche et commence à le mâchonner distraitement. Il a goût de thé. Maudite logique, maudite cohérence. Il le change en goût de fraises, d'yeux de bébés et de regrets.

"Tu m'as laissé seul !" continue de ronchonner Bill. "Tu voulais être une bonne personne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu m'as menti, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu m'avais promis d'être à moi. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Sixer !"

"C'est toi qui m'as quitté." continue la voix insidieuse de la petite statue.

Bill le retire de sa bouche pour lui lancer un regard noir.

"Certainement pas ! Je t'ai certainement trahi et manipulé, et je te l'ai dit, parce que c'était amusant, mais si tu m'avais demandé... très gentiment demandé que nous restions ensemble malgré tout, j'aurais certainement dit oui ! Tu m'aimais encore, à cette époque, alors pourquoi ne pas demander ?"

"Tu as tout fait pour que cela finisse." répond la statue, et Bill est _vraiment_ contrarié, cette fois.

"Quand je t'ai avoué la vérité, tu étais intelligent, mais tu étais faible et désespéré. Trop élevé pour les humains, peut-être, mais pas assez pour moi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ce que tu es ! Je t'ai rendu meilleur, plus fort, et tout ce que tu es devenu est entièrement grâce à moi, ne peux-tu pas être reconnaissant ? Je t'aime tellement plus quand tu essaies de me tuer, pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas être pareil pour toi ? Avant de tomber dans ce portail, tu voulais me détruire, parce que tu es une _bonne personne_ , mais ton coeur était toujours à moi. Cela fait quoi, trente ans ? A-t-on idée de changer d'avis en seulement trente ans ?"

Il n'est plus question de faire répondre la statue, maintenant. Bill ne prête plus sa voix à personne.

"Toute cette conversation est stupide. Crois-tu pouvoir exister sans moi ? Tu n'auras jamais ce que nous avons vécu avec personne d'autre. Jamais personne ne sera ton égal, sauf moi. Aucun humain ne te comprendra jamais comme je t'ai compris, ni tes idées ni tes émotions ni tes désirs ; et s'ils savaient, ils fuiraient, parce que ce qui te rend si attirant, ils le voient comme une monstruosité. Aucun humain ne pourra prendre tout ce que tu aimes tellement donner, jouer avec ton corps et ton âme, te rendre heureux comme je t'ai rendu heureux, ou te faire souffrir comme je t'ai fait souffrir. Et personne ne te voudra comme je te veux maintenant."

Sa voix est devenue grinçante, résonne dans la pièce. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Sixer. Je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu tombes à mes genoux, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies, jusqu'à ce que tu te rappelles ce que veut dire m'appartenir ! Et tu finiras bien par m'aimer à nouveau, je te le promets !"

Il triomphe, suffisamment pour que la statuette promette "Cela finira par arriver, même si j'en suis affligé."

Un instant Bill pense à le ramener à l'état de chair, pour pouvoir commencer tout de suite ; mais le vrai Ford pourrait ne pas être aussi accomodant que son jouet a fini par l'être. Et puis, il a tout le temps du monde et encore après. Plus il attend, plus tous ceux que Ford ose aimer seront morts bêtement, et plus ce sera facile.

Il invoque des profondeurs de l'espace-temps derrière son oeil une langue préhensile et noire, lèche le visage de Ford, son corps, le marque de sa bave. Les mains tendues de l'humain semblent une pitoyable tentative pour l'arrêter. Puis il la presse contre lui, parodiant les calineries humaines, juste sous son oeil. Il regrette un peu que Forsdy ne ressente rien.

"Je le regrette plus que toi", fait-il murmurer à la statue, pour s'en consoler un peu.


End file.
